Romances açucarados demais
by Vanessa BR
Summary: ... Aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético. O trio Yorozuya é procurado por quatro clientes inesperados e Gintoki aceita, metendo-se numa grande furada. Será que o trio Yorozuya se sairá bem nesse serviço? Ou... "Isso não vai prestar..."?
1. Clientes inesperados

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Clientes inesperados**_

Já de manhã, ouviu-se um som de porta corrediça se abrindo na Yorozuya do Gin-chan.

- Bom dia, seja bem-vind...! – Shinpachi interrompeu-se quando viu os potenciais "clientes".

- Oi, oi, Shinpachi... – Gintoki chegava à entrada de forma preguiçosa e cutucando o ouvido com o dedo mindinho, enquanto segurava o mais novo volume da Jump com a outra mão. – Por que você interrompeu as "boas-vindas"?

O Shimura ficou mudo e apontou para os "visitantes". O homem de cabelo prateado olhou para eles, e em seguida olhou para a Jump aberta. Olhou novamente para o grupo – quatro pessoas – e tornou a olhar para a revista, enquanto soltava algo como "Hã? O que significa isso?". Repetiu esse procedimento por mais quatro vezes e piscou os olhos castanho-avermelhados mais umas quatro ou cinco vezes, até que alguém pegou no seu colarinho com força e berrou:

- QUAL É O PROBLEMA, NUNCA VIU A GENTE, NÃO, É?

- Não fora de uma Jump, sua "testa de marquise" de cabelo rosa! – Gintoki protestou, enquanto se livrava do forte agarre da garota.

- Eu vou fazer você engolir seus dentes, seu idiota! – a garota ainda parecia possuída e ameaçava dar um soco no meio da fuça do samurai. – Toma essa!

Antes que o soco atingisse a cara do yorozuya, a garota levou um soco de igual intensidade e foi parar longe.

- Ei, você não tem o direito de socar o Gin-chan. – era Kagura, a autora do soco desferido. – Só eu e o Shinpachi temos esse direito.

- Você deveria ter falado só a primeira parte, Kagura. – Gintoki ficou aborrecido.

- Ah, mas eu vou espancar esse cara, vai ver só! – a outra garota aparecia correndo com outro soco armado, mas logo parou ao ouvir a voz de outro integrante.

- Para com isso, Sakura. Está exagerando.

- Hã? – ela olhou para trás e logo mudou de temperamento. – Desculpa, Sasuke.

- Dá pra parar de queimar meu filme? Eu sou o mais importante aqui e fui eu que tive a ideia de vir pra cá! Então, dá licença que eu vou falar com o cara!

- Vindo do Naruto, não vai vir nada que preste... – Sasuke afirmou com desdém.

- O QUE DISSE? – o loiro berrou revoltado.

- Tenham calma, vocês três estão muito agitados... – disse o quarto integrante do grupo.

O quarto integrante do grupo tinha cabelos prateados, como o Gintoki, olhar de peixe morto, como o Gintoki, segurava um livro, como o Gintoki segurava a Jump, mas... Obviamente não era Gintoki.

- Shinpachi, esse cara... Não é um parente perdido do Gin-chan?

- Até eu tenho essa dúvida, Kagura. Um acaba lembrando o outro.

Os dois integrantes do trio Yorozuya se entreolharam, enquanto os dois homens de cabelos prateados começavam a travar um diálogo:

- Olá, eu sou Hatake Kakashi, e vim aqui com meus pupilos para solicitar um serviço para vocês. Ouvimos dizer que havia alguém especialista em fazer qualquer serviço, então o Naruto sugeriu que viéssemos aqui.

"Oi, oi...", o samurai pensou. "Quer dizer que nossa fama se espalhou até mesmo para outros mangás da Jump..."

- Nós pagaremos muito bem. E adiantado.

- Serviço aceito! – Gintoki disse, após tal oferta. Estava tão desesperado com o dinheiro do aluguel que nem pensou em pequenos detalhes, como...

- GIN-SAN, VOCÊ PIROU? – Shinpachi berrou, como sempre. – COMO VOCÊ ACEITA UM SERVIÇO SEM AO MENOS SABER QUAL É ELE?

- Momentos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas. – Kagura afirmou.

Shinpachi não respondeu. Não adiantava ir contra as loucuras dos dois.

- Bem, Kakashi... – Gintoki assumiu um ar pensativo de empresário. – Qual é o serviço?

- Todos nós do anime estamos em greve, então... Poderiam assumir nossos lugares em uma fanfic?

- Sem problemas! Nós já bancamos os ninjas antes, vai ser moleza!

Kakashi entregou o roteiro e Shinpachi logo verificou do que se tratava. De repente, empalideceu. Enquanto isso, o ninja copiador e o Time 7 desapareceram em uma cortina de fumaça, ao mesmo tempo em que o samurai contava nota por nota, iene por iene.

Com o rosto encoberto por uma penumbra depressiva, o garoto de óculos anunciou com voz fúnebre:

- Isso não vai prestar...


	2. Isso não vai prestar

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**Isso não vai prestar..."**_

- Isso não vai prestar... – Shinpachi disse com uma voz fúnebre, logo que soube do conteúdo da tal fanfic.

- O que foi, Shinpachi? – Kagura perguntou, ao ver que o garoto, pra completar, estava envolvido numa aura escura de pessimismo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Shinpachi entregou à garota ruiva o tal roteiro. Ela o folheou com seu inocente olhar curioso. Mas logo essa cara curiosa deu lugar a uma cara de "WTF?" ao parar com a leitura.

- Tem razão, Shinpachi... – agora ela também estava envolta em uma aura igual à do garoto. – Isso não vai prestar...

Gintoki percebeu a penumbra depressiva, que emanava dos outros dois e começava a tomar conta do local.

- O que vocês estão discutindo aí? – perguntou.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Kagura apenas entregou o roteiro ao samurai, que o folheou de forma despreocupada. Bom, fez isso só nas cinco primeiras páginas, porque depois... Fez aquela cara do mais puro terror. E, pra arrematar a cena, a aura escura de pessimismo também o envolveu.

- Ferrou...! – ele disse com um fio de voz, também fúnebre. – Isso não vai prestar...!

* * *

><p>- Certo, certo... Já que eu meti a gente nessa fria, vou dar um jeito de nos tirar dessa e ainda ficar com a grana. Vamos seguir esse roteiro de araque aqui...<p>

- O pior vai ser entender direito o que tá escrito, Gin-san.

- Tem razão, Shinpachi... Se não fosse por eu conseguir reconhecer algumas letras aqui, eu já iria jurar que essa coisa foi escrita em algum idioma Namek, ou qualquer outra língua alienígena.

- É, antes de qualquer outra coisa, temos que traduzir esse treco aí.

- Por que não tenta usar o tradutor do Boogle*? – Kagura perguntou, enquanto mascava uma tira de seu precioso sukonbu, pra variar.

- Kagura, péssima idéia. – Gintoki suspirou desanimado. – Essa garrancheira nem o Boogle traduz.

- Concordo, Gin-san. – Shinpachi disse. – Além de ter uma letra pior que letra de médico, ainda tem uma gramática horrível.

- Você sabe português, Shinpachi?

- Todos nós sabemos, Kagura. – Gintoki respondeu em vez do garoto. – Afinal, a autora da fanfic só sabe escrever em português, tem um espanhol duvidoso, um inglês horrível e um japonês pior ainda.

- Então é por isso que minhas falas nas fanfics não terminam em "-aru"...

- Sim, sim... Mas vamos tentar traduzir essa coisa...

Gintoki e Shinpachi pegaram os papéis e resolveram examinar página por página, até usando lupas e outros apetrechos de arqueologia retirados de "sei-lá-onde". Passaram longas horas nessa tarefa, enquanto a garota e o cachorro Sadaharu bocejavam de sono.

Shinpachi viu que já era bem tarde e foi para casa, deixando Gintoki continuando a traduzir a escrita indecifrável daquela coisa chamada fanfic. Enquanto virava a noite nessa árdua tarefa, bebia litros e litros de iogurte de morango. Mais algum tempo se passou, e Kagura foi se deitar. E o pobre homem ficou ali sozinho, traduzindo aquilo para algo mais legível.

* * *

><p>Dia seguinte. O pobre samurai faz-tudo estava ferrado no sono, debruçado sobre a escrivaninha e babando sobre ela. Isso, sem contar que o sol entrava por entre as frestas da grande janela corrediça e iam diretamente para seu rosto.<p>

Acordou, mas seu corpo doía como se tivesse enchido a cara de saquê e agora começasse a curtir aquela ressaca das brabas. Deu um senhor bocejo que quase deslocou sua mandíbula e espreguiçou-se para colocar todos os ossos da coluna vertebral no lugar, devido à péssima postura que fizera ao capotar de sono sobre a escrivaninha. Por fim, lembrou-se de limpar a baba com a manga do quimono branco.

- Cara... Eu tô morto... – Gintoki resmungou com voz pastosa de sono e com olhar de peixe morto com ressaca. – Isso é definitivamente pior do que encher a cara ou passar a noite toda no banheiro com diarreia...

- Uaaah... – era a voz sonolenta de Kagura, ainda com o pijama. – Bom dia, Gin-chan... Conseguiu terminar?

- É, consegui... Mas pra encenar essa coisa vamos ter que procurar ajuda. Só três não vão dar conta dessa "bomba".

- "Bomba"?

- Sim, uma "bomba". A coisa é tão ruim, que se tornou uma "bomba".

* * *

><p>- Muito bem, pessoal! – Gintoki disse, fazendo pose de diretor de cinema e com um dos olhos vendados.<p>

- É melhor se explicar direito, Yorozuya. – Hijikata Toushirou exigiu, com um cabelo estranhamente espetado. – Caso contrário, eu vou te prender por injúria a uma autoridade.

- Hijikata-san, você deveria fazer seppuku depois dessa.

- O que disse, Sougo?

- É melhor morrer a ficar parecendo um "emo". – Okita Sougo completou calmamente.

- Fechem as matracas, Sasuke e Naruto... Quer dizer, Hijikata e Okita-kun!

* * *

><p><em>*<strong>Boogle:<strong> Paródia de Google._


	3. Luzes, câmera AÇÃO!

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Luzes, câmera... AÇÃO!**_

- Sadaharu! – Kagura disse ao cachorro gigante que ainda mastigava a cabeça de Shinpachi. – Quantas vezes eu já disse pra você não comer porcarias?

Imediatamente, o animal de proporções gigantescas largou o garoto, que protestou aos berros:

- O QUÊ? EU SOU UMA PORCARIA?

Gintoki examinou a lista de "atores" e personagens, enquanto olhava para cada um dos presentes. Foi quando viu uma dupla bizarra chegando ali perto.

- Zura? – perguntou.

- Não é Zura. É Orochimaru. – Katsura disse e deu sua risada não tão maléfica assim.

"Eu ainda acho que a bruxa velha daria mais certo para ser o Orochimaru*...", Gin pensou. E, pra visão ser ainda mais bizarra, Elizabeth também estava a caráter.

"Sou Yakushi Kabuto.", a estranha criatura disse através de uma placa.

- Tô perdido... – o Yorozuya murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

><p>Era um lindo dia de céu azul e nuvens brancas. As cerejeiras estavam em flor, desprendendo suas pétalas rosadas de forma poeticamente clichê. Os alunos começavam a chegar, com suas típicas roupas colegiais, enquanto soava o sinal "Kin-kon-kan-kon". Junte-se a isso uma trilha bem melosa de anime shoujo e teremos uma típica ambientação de fanfic romântica.<p>

Primeiro dia de aula e os professores e a diretora estavam à espera dos alunos. E as pétalas das flores de cerejeira continuavam a cair – e agora já forravam o chão. Os alunos do Colégio Konoha só conseguiram entrar a nado.

- Saco... – murmurou Sasuke (Hijikata), enquanto tirava as pétalas do cabelo espetado à força de muito laquê. – Pra que tanta flor de cerejeira?

- Sei lá. – respondeu Naruto (Okita), que carregava a sua bazuca de estimação nas costas. – Deve ser a história.

- Agora eu sei onde fui me meter...

- Se quiser sair dessa, "Sasuke-emo", eu ajudo! – apontou a bazuca para o moreno.

- MAS NEM PENSAR! GUARDA ESSA MALDITA BAZUCA!

Assim, seguiram o caminho para a sala de aula, enquanto um vulto de cabelos longos os espreitava.

Entraram na sala, que ainda estava sem professor. A bagunça reinava geral, com direito a uma surra de Kurenai (Otae) em Asuma (Kondo), com os outros alunos gritando "Briga! Briga!" ao fundo.

Naruto e Sasuke suspiraram. Era ali naquele hospício que eles ficariam durante o ano todo.

Sasuke olhou para o relógio logo acima do quadro-negro, enquanto Naruto mascava chiclete despreocupadamente. O professor ou professora estava atrasado. Meia hora de atraso.

Enquanto isso, um cachorro enorme abocanhava a cabeça de Shino (Sakamoto). Era Akamaru (Sadaharu), que não obedecia de jeito nenhum ao dono, Kiba (Shinpachi).

E nada do maldito professor pra botar ordem naquela "bagaça"...

* * *

><p>- Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo andando pelos corredores do colégio? – perguntou uma voz feminina e autoritária.<p>

- Oh... Não é nada de mais, diretora. – justificou o indivíduo de cabelos longos.

"Sim, não é nada de mais.", disse, através de uma placa, a criatura que o acompanhava.

Orochimaru (Katsura) e Kabuto (Elizabeth) olhavam para a diretora Tsunade (Tsukuyo), que toda hora ajeitava as pesadas próteses de silicone.

- Isso não é hora pra rolar um casinho de professor e aluno, entenderam? Orochimaru, vá já para a sala dos professores! Kabuto, direto para a sua classe, entendido?

"Sim, diretora dos peitões!", Kabuto respondeu via placa e logo a virou rapidamente. "Sim, diretora Tsunade!"

Assim, cada um tomou seu caminho, enquanto a diretora foi até a sua sala resmungando:

- Isso já ta me aborrecendo... E onde está aquele desgraçado irresponsável do Kakashi pra assumir aquela turma de loucos? SHIZUNE, ME TRAGA UM CHÁ!

* * *

><p>- ESTÁ ATRASADO, KAKASHI-SENSEI! – a classe toda gritou em coro.<p>

- Ah, me desculpem... – Kakashi (Gintoki) coçou a cabeça, aparentando estar sem jeito. – É que eu me perdi pelo caminho da vida.

Sasuke levou a mão ao rosto – um típico "facepalm". Definitivamente, estava enfiado num hospício.

- Vamos acabar com essa zona, pessoal. – Kakashi disse. – Kiba, bota o Akamaru pra fora! Kurenai, pare de bater no Asuma! Shino, pare de rir feito retardado! Vamos começar logo a aula de hoje!

Enquanto Kakashi iniciava a aula, alguém deixava cair um lápis no chão, ao lado de Sasuke. Este se abaixou para pegá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma garota se abaixava para fazer a mesma coisa. Nisso, os dois pegaram ao mesmo tempo no lápis.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Ela olhou nos olhos dele. E assim ficaram por alguns segundos, aproximaram os rostos e...

- Ei, seu emo – ela disse com uma aura sombria. – Tira sua mão do meu lápis!

Ele imediatamente soltou o lápis e viu Kakashi se virar para onde eles estavam.

- O que houve, "Sasuke-emo"? – o professor perguntou.

- Nada. – o "emo"... Digo... Sasuke respondeu.

- Sakura, preste mais atenção na aula!

- Sim, Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura (Kagura) olhou mais uma vez para Sasuke e disse:

- Ô "emo", eu não vou com a sua cara. Então, nem chega perto, entendeu?

A Sasuke apenas restou suspirar aborrecido.

* * *

><p>- E... CORTA! – Gintoki gritou como um típico diretor de cinema.<p>

Hijikata saiu correndo desesperadamente dali para curar sua recém-manifestada crise de abstinência de maionese, enquanto Okita jogava os pés em cima da carteira e colocava a sua máscara de dormir.

Gintoki tirou a máscara incômoda e tirou um pirulito do bolso para relaxar. Deu uma conferida no roteiro e fez uma expressão de satisfação, afinal ele havia mudado o roteiro original que, segundo o samurai, estava "chato demais".

- Dez minutos de descanso, pessoal! Lembrem-se de que, quando tudo estiver pronto, eu reparto o pagamento!

* * *

><p><em>*O "seiyuu" (ou dublador) da Otose é o mesmo do Orochimaru: Kujira. Deu pra sacar a piada, né?<em>


	4. Chicletes com excesso de açúcar

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Chicletes com excesso de açúcar**_

Intervalo. Enquanto o intervalo transcorria, Hijikata curava sua dupla crise de abstinência causada pela falta de maionese e cigarro. E Gintoki estava tão distraído saboreando mais um pirulito que acabou surpreendido.

- GIN-SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!

E o pobre Yorozuya acabava de ser sufocado por um abraço forte e com a sensação de ser sádico demais pra ser um simples abraço. Tentava se livrar daquela "prisão", mas faltava-lhe o fôlego.

- Está... Me... Sufocando, sua louca! Larga o meu pescoço!

Estava difícil se livrar daquele abraço pegajoso de Yamanaka Ino... Quer dizer... Da ninja quatro-olhos que não enxergava nada sem seus óculos... Sarutobi Ayame, ou Sa-chan, se preferir. Gintoki empurrava aquela mulher pegajosa de tudo quanto é jeito, mas nada adiantava.

Quanto mais torturada era, mais a kunoichi sentia prazer em ficar agarrada ao pescoço do samurai. Típico de sua personalidade sadomasoquista.

Ela estava pior do que antes, e mais grudenta. Era pior que tirar chiclete da roupa, porque os chicletes não forçavam beijos como aquela maluca estava fazendo.

E ninguém pra acudir o pobre homem. Mas...

Em um movimento rápido, Sa-chan foi agarrada pela cintura e jogada de cabeça pro chão, numa espécie de golpe usado em luta livre. Quem fez tamanha proeza? Tsukuyo!

Gintoki estaria aliviado, não fosse por um pequenino detalhe... Sa-chan ainda continuava agarrada nele, mesmo depois de tudo isso. E continuava cada vez mais assanhada com isso.

Tsukuyo, completamente alterada e com o rosto enrubescido, conseguiu desprender Sa-chan de Gintoki e a jogou longe, contra uma parede.

- Já chega de zona por aqui...! – ela disse com a voz arrastada.

O samurai ligou a voz arrastada ao rubor da face da loira e aos soluços que ela deixava escapar. Agora não restavam dúvidas: ela estava alcoolizada.

- Onde é que você encontrou bebida?

- Porguequerzaber...? – ela perguntou de volta.

Tsukuyo já era perigosa em circunstâncias normais. Bêbada, então, nem se comparava! Gintoki já havia tido uma experiência traumática de aturá-la nesse estado. E não era preciso que ela enchesse a cara, não! Bastava uma gota de álcool pro estrago ser feito!

Tsukuyo aproximou-se de forma agressiva de Gin, mas tropeçou sozinha e caiu nele, que fez acidentalmente o que não deveria fazer: segurou os seios dela, a fim de que não caísse sobre ele. A face da loira ficou completamente escarlate. Ela soltou um berro furioso e aplicou nele o mesmo golpe que aplicara em Sa-chan, deixando sua cabeça enterrada no chão.

Isso que dava ser descuidado...

"Eu devia saber que isso não iria prestar...", pensou, ainda com a cabeça enterrada no assoalho devido ao golpe. "Preciso terminar essa história logo ou vai ficar ainda pior..."

* * *

><p>Hora do recreio, e Sasuke e Naruto se dirigem ao refeitório. Sasuke, completamente entediado, e Naruto, que não se separava de sua bazuca. Na fila, deram de cara com um ser estranho, que disse, através de uma placa:<p>

"Capricha aí no rango!"

- Kabuto... – o Uzumaki e o Uchiha disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Cada um foi para uma mesa diferente. Não por muito tempo, pois Naruto se juntou a Sasuke na mesma mesa.

- Por que você não ficou na mesa dos fracassados?

- Porque eu não sou fracassado, "Sasuke-emo". – Naruto respondeu, enquanto se sentava com a bazuca ao seu lado, diante de olhares apavorados.

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de "emo", ou tá difícil? – o "emo" disse enquanto sacava do bolso um frasco de maionese e cobria toda a comida com seu conteúdo.

Nisso, Sakura apareceu por ali, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke para comer uma enorme tigela cheia de comida. Acidentalmente, ela roçou seu braço no dele, fazendo-o errar a maionese e com que esta caísse na mesa.

Ele olhou torto para a garota, que murmurou um "desculpa" com a boca completamente cheia de arroz. Continuou a encará-la, e a garota sentiu-se incomodada.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, ok? Cara feia pra mim é fome!

- Pedidos de desculpas não são suficientes pra compensar minha maionese derramada, garota irritante! Você violou a supremacia da maionese!

- Sério? – ela perguntou. – Tudo bem, então...

Sakura pegou Sasuke pela parte de trás da cabeça e o empurrou com tudo pra meter a cara em cheio na maionese, espalhando-a na mesa do refeitório.

Naruto, que deveria ajudar seu companheiro de classe...

... Não o ajudou. Pelo contrário, ajudou Sakura a afundar a cara de Sasuke ainda mais no prato de maionese, com a cara mais sádica de toda a sua vida.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, em algum outro lugar qualquer, ecoavam as gargalhadas de quem parecia se acabar de tanto rir.<p>

- Isso é incrível! Esse tal de Gintoki fez a coisa ficar mais divertida que o "Jardim dos Amassos"...! Minha barriga dói de tanto rir! Nem dá pra respirar direito...!

- Não sei qual é a graça, Kakashi-sensei... DESDE QUANDO EU SOU VICIADO EM MAIONESE, HEIN?

- Sei lá, mas se você fosse viciado em maionese, seria mais divertido, Sasuke!

- Eu não vou me viciar em maionese! E também não sou "emo" como eles estão fazendo!

- É verdade, Kakashi-sensei. – a verdadeira Sakura partiu em defesa de seu "amor platônico não-correspondido". – O Sasuke não é tão "emo" assim.

- Sakura, você não está ajudando. – o verdadeiro Sasuke disse.

- Ah, desculpa, Sasuke...

Enquanto isso, o verdadeiro Naruto não pronunciava palavra alguma, estava com um ar bastante pensativo.

- Ué, Naruto... – o Uchiha disse. – Que milagre é esse que você não disse nenhuma asneira?

- É mesmo, Naruto... – a garota de cabelo rosado percebeu. – Por que você anda tão pensativo?

- Bem... – o ninja loiro resolveu responder. – Estive pensando muito e quero saber de vocês... Vocês acham que eu fico mais descolado carregando uma bazuca?

As palavras de Naruto foram extremamente impactantes. E de resultado imediato.

Sakura e Sasuke simplesmente caíram para trás em perfeito sincronismo e com as pernas para o alto – uma "queda-padrão" de qualquer anime.

E Kakashi não estava nem aí. Continuava rolando de rir da encenação de Gintoki e companhia, enquanto o seu livro favorito ficava esquecido ao seu lado.


	5. Romances highschool em animes shounen

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 5**_

"_**Romances highschool" em animes shounen são um sucesso, mesmo sendo muito ruins**_

Enquanto isso, na sala dos professores...

"Eu gostaria de saber o que tem por trás dessa máscara do Kakashi", pensou Jiraiya (Hasegawa, vulgo "Madao"), usando seus óculos escuros. "Acho que muita gente aqui daria tudo pra ver a verdadeira face dele."

- Shizune – Tsunade disse. – Poderia trazer mais um pouco de chá?

- Ah, sim.

Shizune (Hinowa) prontamente foi buscar o chá, enquanto o pessoal dentro da sala conversava sobre diversos assuntos. Voltou o mais rápido que sua cadeira de rodas permitia e serviu o chá.

- Vai um chazinho aí, Kakashi?

- Não, obrigado, Jiraiya. – Kakashi respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que cutucava o nariz, sem tirar a máscara. – Já tomei chá hoje. Será que pode me emprestar algum dinheiro pra comprar um novo exemplar da Jump?

- Como se eu tivesse algum dinheiro. Estou tão limpo quanto você.

- Sem problemas, sem problemas...

- Como é que está a sua classe, Kakashi?

- O mesmo de sempre. Asuma apanhando da Kurenai, Akamaru mordendo o Shino, que ultimamente anda rindo como um retardado. Sem contar que tenho a impressão de que o Naruto e o "emo" parecem ter um "casinho"...

- Que classe, hein...? E eu tenho trabalho com o Kabuto, que nunca para na sala.

- Tá na cara que ele continua de caso com o Orochimaru. – disse, retirando a cera do ouvido com o dedo mindinho. – Todo mundo sabe disso.

Kakashi não desconfiava de que estava sendo seguido. Havia alguém incansável à sua espreita. Um "stalker"... Digo... Uma "stalker" pós-graduada em perseguições obsessivas, afetivas e sadomasoquistas: Yamanaka Ino (Sa-chan).

- KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII! – ela partiu ao ataque, pulando em cima do "dito-cujo".

Ambos caíram no chão, Ino por cima de Kakashi. Ela olhou para ele. Ele olhou para ela. Encararam-se por longos segundos, até que ela resolveu aproximar-se do rosto dele e colocou a mão em sua máscara, a fim de tirá-la.

Jiraiya estava assistindo a tudo de camarote, visto que estava louco pra ver o que havia por trás da tal máscara. Ino já ia tirando a máscara.

A cada segundo, mais e mais pessoas apareciam por trás de Ino e Jiraiya. Aquele poderia ser o acontecimento do ano: a verdadeira face de Kakashi! Era o fato que iria abalar todas as estruturas do colégio!

- Por trás desta máscara... – ela murmurava enquanto removia a tal máscara.

Ino fez cara de surpresa. Todos se amontoaram ainda mais por cima dela, que disse:

-... TEM OUTRA MÁSCARA?

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? – todos ficaram surpresos.

Ino tirou a segunda máscara. Apareceu outra. Tirou a terceira. Apareceu mais uma. Foi tirando a máscara por sucessivas vezes, mas nada! Ainda persistia a tal máscara! Tirou outra. E mais outra. E mais outra. E mais outra. E mais outra. E mais outra. E mais outra. E mais outra.

Havia tirado tantas camadas de máscara, que até havia perdido a conta... Mas revelar o rosto de Kakashi... Era impossível!

Enquanto isso, Kakashi ficava com o rosto de todas as cores possíveis: vermelho, amarelo, verde, roxo, azul, rosa, laranja, "cor-de-burro-quando-foge"... Diante da falta de ar – literalmente, um sufoco mesmo – ele agiu de forma impensada, levantando-se num salto e derrubando todo mundo. Em seguida, saiu correndo disparado para o banheiro mais próximo.

Entrou no local, trancou a porta, após certificar-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Mais tranquilo, encostou-se na parede e tirou a última máscara para respirar direito.

- Ainda bem que esta era a última, senão poderia ser pior...

* * *

><p>Kurenai estava fazendo seus exercícios, quando seu lápis quebrou a ponta. Com audição apurada para tudo que era relacionado a ela, Asuma prontamente ofereceu um apontador. Mas...<p>

- Chouji... Pode me emprestar seu estilete? – ela perguntou sorridente.

- Ah, sem problemas! – Chouji (Yamazaki) respondeu, com a boca cheia de anpan*.

Chouji emprestou a Kurenai o estilete. Ela apontou o lápis e, em seguida, cravou o objeto cortante na testa de Asuma, que deu um berro de dor.

Kakashi, que escrevia a matéria no quadro, se virou e disse:

- Qual é o motivo da barulheira agora, hein?

- Ah, não é nada, não...! – Asuma tentou justificar. – Só gritei porque achei que a Kurenai poderia se machucar com o estilete.

- Não é o que parece...

Motivo justificado para Kakashi não acreditar nas palavras dele. Um pedaço da lâmina do tal estilete continuava cravado na testa de Asuma, fazendo até sangue escorrer por seu rosto.

- Chouji, obrigada! – Kurenai agradeceu com seu costumeiro sorriso, para devolver um estilete respingado de sangue.

- Ah, que é isso? Pode ficar com ele pelo resto da aula!

- Eu insisto para que pegue de volta. – Kurenai fez uma expressão terrorista.

Chouji não questionou. Com a mão tremendo, pegou o estilete e guardou no fundo da mochila. Ainda trêmulo de medo, enfiou três anpans na boca de uma vez só para acalmar a sua ansiedade.

* * *

><p>- TEEEEEEEEMPO! – Gintoki gritou, indicando mais uma pausa.<p>

Yamazaki, depois de algum trabalho, livrou-se dos enchimentos que o deixavam gordo, mas voltou a atacar o pacote de anpan. Enquanto isso, uma folha de caderno voou para o rosto do yorozuya.

- O que é isso...?

Resolveu ler e deu de cara com...

"_ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN ANPAN Anpan anpan AnPaN..."_

- Só podia ser o Yamazaki mesmo... – Hijikata disse, enquanto acendia mais um cigarro e via a cara de espanto do samurai albino.

"E-Esse cara é doente...!", Gintoki pensou. "Chega a ser assustador..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Anpan: <strong>__Pão doce de feijão em pasta. Yamazaki é assustadoramente viciado em anpan._


	6. Ninjas indignados

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Ninjas indignados**_

- Ô Yorozuya, que negócio é esse de insinuar um absurdo como esse do idiota do Naruto estar de caso comigo? – o Sasuke verdadeiro perguntava, segurando a gola da roupa de Gintoki.

Por seu turno, o samurai não se alterou. Apenas respondeu:

- Tá na cara que você e o Naruto têm um caso. É o que as fanfics dizem. Aliás, você tem que se decidir. Ou você fica com a tímida, ou com a testa de marquise, ou com o Naruto!

- COMO É QUE É? – o Uchiha, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, ficava "P" da vida.

- Ora essa... – Gintoki ironizou. – É a primeira vez que vejo você demonstrar alguma expressão facial diferente...

Sasuke sacou uma kunai e a apontou para o pescoço do samurai.

- É melhor parar de me avacalhar, ou corto o seu pescoço! – ameaçou.

- Pra mim, moleques "emos" são inofensivos. Apenas estou mostrando os fatos que as fanfics me apontam e a adaptação à minha maneira. E não tenho medo de kunais.

- Tem certeza de que não tem medo de kunais?

- Não. Mas, se eu fosse você, teria medo de uma espada de madeira!

- Conta outra, "cabelo-ruim"!

Gintoki se enfezou:

- Escuta aqui, "moleque-emo-mal-resolvido"! Você não tem o direito de falar assim do meu cabelo! Só eu sei o sofrimento de ter um cabelo assim!

Num movimento rápido, Gintoki pegou sua espada de madeira e acertou o rosto do Uchiha, que foi parar longe. O samurai se levantou e apontou a espada para o ninja, evitando que ele pegasse sua kunai.

- Pra você chegar ao meu nível e falar mal do meu cabelo, tem que crescer e deixar de ser "emo"!

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE "EMO"?

- Não, não dá não! Aceite os fatos, VOCÊ É UM "EMO"!

- AH, MAS NINGUÉM FALA ASSIM DO MEU SASUKE!

Sakura berrou e se intrometeu na briga, tentando acertar um soco em Gintoki. Mas...

... Kagura acertou mais um soco na garota de cabelos róseos, que foi parar longe, pra variar.

- Dois contra um é covardia. – a Yato disse, estralando os dedos. – Quer ir na porrada, vem comigo! O "emo" enfrenta o Gin-chan!

Naruto e Shinpachi ficaram quietos. O Uzumaki pensava que Sasuke, definitivamente, era um babaca e a Sakura era uma louca. Apenas isso. Shinpachi, por seu turno, pensava que Kagura era muito "entrona" e que Gintoki ainda não havia percebido o tamanho da "furada" na qual havia se metido ao mexer com ninjas.

E a luta prosseguia, enquanto o restante do povo só assistia e Elizabeth comentava com a placa:

"Ainda bem que são só ninjas, não saiyajins."

- Pois é. – Katsura concordou. – Se fossem saiyajins isso seria muito pior...

Gintoki continuou a luta com Sasuke, enquanto Kagura dava mais um soco potente em Sakura, que, por fim, foi nocauteada.

Mas logo a briga parou quando Tsukuyo jogou várias kunais para todos os lados. Sasuke, Sakura e Kagura se esquivaram e não levaram nenhuma kunai. Mas Gintoki não saiu ileso. Havia tomado uma kunai na testa e mais algumas no braço direito.

Demorou alguns segundos para a "Cortesã da Morte" perceber que a sua pontaria tivera uma leve falha. Enquanto isso, os ninjas do Time 7 ficaram paralisados ante a cena, pois Gintoki não se movera nem caíra após receber aquela quantidade de kunais no braço e a certeira bem no meio da testa.

- Por que eu sempre levo a pior? – Gintoki questionou com seu típico olhar de peixe morto.

Tsukuyo logo decidiu retirar as kunais que ela mesma havia acertado nele por acidente. Puxou primeiro a que estava cravada na testa, de onde já começava a esguichar sangue... E a deixar os genins visitantes aterrorizados.

- Ei, que é isso? – Naruto apontava para a cena. – Como é que esse cara não morre com uma kunai dessa na testa?

- Só pode ser uma trapaça feita por quem escreve a fanfic. – Sasuke disse como se fosse algo óbvio.

Sakura apenas ficava boquiaberta como uma bobona apavorada. Mas Kakashi estava com um mangá de Gintama em mãos, ao invés do "Jardim dos Amassos".

- Não, Sasuke, isso não é coisa de fanfic. – o jounin disse. – É absolutamente normal em Gintama.

"E... Esse pessoal é MUITO esquisito...", os três pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom... Não vamos mais atrapalhar o Yorozuya e os outros, não é? – Kakashi disse com um tom bem-humorado. – O _show_ tem que continuar!

- E-Espera aí, Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura disse. – Vai deixar esse povo continuar com essa zoação toda?

- E por que não?

- Porque não gosto da história.

- E eu não gosto da personagem que estou interpretando. – Kagura disse em alto e bom som. – Só faço isso pra ganhar minha parte do dinheiro.

- Vamos parar com essa enrolação! – Hijikata atalhou. – Quanto mais cedo me livrar dessa aparência de "emo", melhor pra mim.

- O QUÊ? – Sasuke protestou. – EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU "EMO"!

- Desta vez eu concordo com o Yorozuya. – o vice-comandante disse, após soltar a fumaça do cigarro que estava fumando no momento. – Aceite os fatos, moleque... Você é um "emo".

A Sasuke restou apenas fazer um "facepalm". Mas que dava vontade de ir a um cantinho escuro para chorar, dava. Mas aguentou, como um bom macho! Pelo menos isso ele poderia ser...

... Ou não.

Todos os quatro ninjas do Time 7 sumiram com uma cortina de fumaça. Mas, antes de desaparecer...

- Ei, Okita-san... – Naruto perguntou em tom confidencial. – Onde você comprou essa bazuca?


	7. A maldade está nos olhos de quem vê

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**A maldade está nos olhos de quem vê**_

- Ô Naruto, de onde você tirou essa ideia de usar uma bazuca, hein? – Sakura perguntou bastante irritada.

- Ora essa, o Okita-san é um cara tão descolado que quero ser tão descolado quanto ele!

Um sonoro cascudo acabou sendo ouvido.

- Aiaiai! Qualé, Sakura-chan? Não acha que tá muito estressada, não?

- Só estou com vontade de descolar a sua cabeça do pescoço. – a garota disse, envolvida em uma aura muito sombria.

- P-Peraê, Sakura-chan... Vamos conversar, você tá muito nervosa, tá de "TPM"... Só porque você apanhou daquela garota ruiva não quer dizer que precise descontar tudo em mim...!

- E como não? Foi VOCÊ que teve a ideia mirabolante de procurar esse samurai maluco!

- Ora essa! – o Uzumaki protestou – É claro que procurei o Yorozuya, ele é um "faz-tudo", bolas! Queria que eu procurasse quem? O Sket-Dan? Daria na mesma, sabia?

- Sério? – Sakura assumiu um ar curioso.

- Você deveria ler a Jump mais vezes. – o loiro disse com expressão cética.

- Vamos, vamos, tenham calma... – Kakashi disse num tom apaziguador. – Acredite, se o Yorozuya não tivesse interferido naquilo, poderia ser muito pior...

- Você acha mesmo? – a garota de cabelo rosa perguntou.

- Sim.

- Falando em "pior", cadê o Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou.

- Ali. – o jounin apontou para um canto escuro.

Sasuke estava sentado no cantinho escuro, abraçado aos joelhos e murmurando a si mesmo "Eu não sou 'emo', eu não sou 'emo'..."

- Definitivamente, o Sasuke é um "emo". – Naruto concluiu.

- Até você, Naruto? – Sakura protestou.

A garota foi acudir o seu "amado", enquanto Kakashi continuava a ler o mangá de Gintama e a rir descontroladamente.

- Sasuke-kun, não fica assim... – a garota tentava consolá-lo. – Você não é "emo", não...

O Uchiha nem notou a testud... ops, Sakura, ali. Continuava a repetir seu mantra "Eu não sou 'emo', eu não sou 'emo'..." Enquanto ela tentava de alguma forma consolar seu "amor-platônico-nunca-correspondido", Naruto digitava um número qualquer em seu celular e completava a ligação:

- Alô? Sim, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido. Tem uma bazuca? Pode botar na conta da Vovó Tsunade, a Quinta Hokage! Ah, sim, obrigado!

E, enquanto rolava essa loucura toda, Kakashi não estava nem aí. Continuava a rir como um louco ao ler o mangá de Gintama.

* * *

><p>- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Yorozuya. – Hijikata resmungou. – Já estou cansado de atuar como um "emo".<p>

- Tá bom, tá bom, Hijikata-kun... – Gintoki resmungou enquanto fazia seu gracioso gesto de limpar o salão. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, não faltam muitas cenas, segundo o roteiro que fiz. Vamos lá, pessoal! Não falta muito! – encorajou os demais.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata (Yagyuu Kyuubei) passava pelo corredor, quando ouviu algo atrás da porta da zeladoria. Logo de cara, sacou que eram gemidos abafados e ofegantes. Reconheceu serem de Orochimaru e Sasuke.<p>

Ficou estacada ouvindo tudo:

- Por que você tem que ficar por cima de mim? – Sasuke, ofegante, protestou por trás da porta.

- Porque é assim que deve ser. – Orochimaru, igualmente arquejante, respondeu.

- Mas assim está doendo!

- Eu te disse pra ficar de quatro, mas você não quis! Agora, aguenta!

Kiba apareceu e também ouvia o estranho diálogo. Em seguida, Kakashi também apareceu e, segundos depois, Tsunade. Enquanto isso, as reclamações prosseguiam dentro da zeladoria:

- Poderia parar de jogar menos peso em mim!

- Agora não dá mais, é impossível mudar de posição!

Depois disso, mais gemidos foram ouvidos e Sasuke, com a voz entrecortada, disse:

- Chega, Orochimaru-sensei... Já não aguento mais...

- Calma, já estou quase chegando...! – Orochimaru disse com a voz denotando esforço.

- Rápido...!

Nisso, a porta foi violentamente chutada por Tsunade e parou na parede oposta.

- MAS QUE POUCA-VERGONHA É ESSA, HEIN? – a loira berrou, ajeitando os peitos de silicone que balançavam como balões de água.

- "Pouca-vergonha"? – Kakashi perguntou. – Diretora Tsunade, eu acho que não tem isso não...

- Concordo. – Kiba respondeu com uma grande gota. – É só um inocente jogo de Twister.

De fato, era um inocente jogo de Twister. Mas, apesar de inofensivo, era um jogo que estava causando ali algo pavoroso de se ver: Sasuke estava arqueado de barriga pra cima, enquanto Orochimaru estava entrelaçado por cima, as mãos e os pés na posição mais desconfortável possível tocando os círculos coloridos do tapete do jogo.

O equilíbrio ali dos dois estava completamente precário, braços e pernas de ambos tremiam por não suportar o peso da dupla. Foi só questão de tempo para que aquele frágil equilíbrio desabasse, e foi o que aconteceu.

- Posso saber o que diabos vocês estavam fazendo aqui? – Tsunade perguntou.

- Treinando para o campeonato de Twister de depois de amanhã. – Sasuke disse ao se recompor.

- Eu estava apenas ensinando alguns truques para se dar bem no jogo. – Orochimaru explicou.

"Sou testemunha!", Kabuto disse, sacando uma placa.

- Sei... – Tsunade replicou. – Vamos à minha sala, Orochimaru e Sasuke!

* * *

><p>- JÁ CHEGOU! JÁ CHEGOU! FINALMENTE CHEGOU! – Naruto comemorava esfuziante a chegada de uma caixa comprida.<p>

- Chegou o quê, Naruto? – Sakura perguntou.

O Uzumaki nada respondeu. Dançava abraçado à caixa, dando piruetas e mais piruetas, completamente feliz e quase saltitante. A garota de cabelo rosado olhava a cena com uma cara que parecia perguntar "WTF?" e seu olho esquerdo tremia devido a um tique nervoso.

Sasuke, recém-saído do cantinho escuro e recuperado da "crise emo" de há pouco, acabou fazendo a mesma expressão da Haruno ao ver a cena de Naruto dançando com a tal caixa misteriosa. E Kakashi, pra variar, continuava lendo mais um volume do mangá de Gintama.

- Ô Naruto! – o Uchiha chamou o loiro. – Que caixa é essa?

Naruto, todo sorridente, pousou a caixa no chão e a abriu cuidadosamente, saboreando o momento. Movidos pela curiosidade, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi – sem largar o mangá – rodearam o garoto.

- O que tem aí? – Sakura perguntou.

Por fim, a caixa foi aberta. Naruto retirou de dentro dela o seu precioso conteúdo: uma bazuca. Com ela, fez poses à Okita Sougo, tentando imitar sua expressão inexpressiva. Os outros dois genins se entreolharam completamente incrédulos e levaram as mãos para seus rostos. Ou seja, era um "duplo facepalm".

Aquilo era completamente irreal. Aliás, tudo era irreal demais desde que tiveram contato com a turma daquele samurai relaxado de cabelos prateados.

Naruto se abaixou e olhou dentro da caixa, onde descobriu algo. Foi o bastante para que um largo sorriso aparecesse mais uma vez e, ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke e Sakura ficassem petrificados.

Após alguns instantes, Naruto ficou completamente diferente. Além de empunhar a preciosíssima bazuca – outrora sonho de consumo – ele vestia o uniforme do Shinsengumi e, no lugar da sua bandana de Konoha, usava a máscara de dormir vermelha.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – os outros dois gritaram em pânico e logo caíram pra trás. Depois da queda, suas almas saíram flutuando pela boca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	8. Algo digno de fazer Drácula

**Romances açucarados demais aumentam os riscos de se ficar diabético**

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Algo digno de fazer Drácula se revirar no caixão**_

- Gin-san – Shinpachi perguntou já meio descaracterizado por conta do intervalo. – Ainda falta muito pra gente terminar isso?

Gintoki folheava seu roteiro com calma, pensando em como iria prosseguir com aquela maluquice.

- Não, não falta muito. – respondeu. – Eu tirei muitas partes de "hentai" mal-escrito.

- O QUÊ? – o garoto de óculos estava de olhos esbugalhados. – IA TER "HENTAI" NESSA FANFIC?

- Sim, ia. Mas eu tirei por duas razões... A primeira, porque era mal escrito demais, e a segunda, porque o horário e a classificação desta fanfic pela autora não permitem.

- Boas razões... – Shinpachi disse, ao analisar o roteiro original e comparar com a adaptação de seu "chefe". – Só não entendo como é que tem gente que consegue escrever tamanha bizarrice.

- Eu não iria muito longe na leitura da história original, Shinpachi-kun.

- Por quê?

- Porque, evidentemente, é para maiores de 18 anos. – o albino cutucava o nariz mais uma vez. – Você ficaria chocado com as cenas descritas. É algo bizarro demais até mesmo para um garoto virgem de 16 anos como você. Ficaria facilmente impressionado com cenas sádicas, masoquistas e sadomasoquistas... Isso quando não dão um jeito de envolver tentáculos...

Shinpachi logo desistiu de ir adiante com a leitura do original. Não queria ter um trauma pelo resto da sua vida.

* * *

><p>Meia-noite. As doze badaladas começaram a soar no grande relógio da torre central do colégio. Aliás, foi omitida uma informação nos capítulos anteriores: o colégio era uma instituição que funcionava em regime de internato.<p>

Estavam todos dormindo sossegadamente em seus respectivos alojamentos, quando no quarto dos rapazes a porta se abriu sutilmente, passando por ela um clarão ofuscante. Kiba foi o primeiro a acordar e a apalpar os óculos até encontrá-los e colocar no rosto.

- O... O que é isso...? – murmurou, tentando se defender da forte claridade.

- Ahahahahahahah! – ecoou uma risada facilmente reconhecível.

- Qual é a graça, hein, Shino...?

Kiba acabou descobrindo que o brilho ofuscante vinha do sujeito estranhamente risonho de óculos escuros. Olhou mais atentamente ao rosto dele, onde viu as presas pontiagudas de Shino. De um salto, levantou-se da cama e berrou:

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! UM VAMPIRO QUE BRILHA NO MEU QUARTO! "_HERPES"! "HERPES" ME!_

Nisso, Kakashi apareceu do nada e disse tranquilamente:

- É _"help me"_, não? Não acha que tá fazendo muito barulho por causa de uma fadinha?

- E desde quando fadas têm presas? – olhou para o albino com expressão cética.

- Deve ser uma fada do dente.

- Isso não me convenceu!

Shino se aproximava dos dois. Kiba escondeu-se atrás de Kakashi, que apenas cutucava o nariz, mesmo estando com a máscara, a qual não tirava nem pra dormir. A dois passos de distância, o Aburame parou e abriu a boca, mostrando as afiadas presas.

- Ahahahahahah! – Shino disse aos risos. – Poderiam me dizer onde encontro algumas frutas ou legumes pra comer? De repente, me deu uma vontade enorme de devorar vários...

- Quer dizer que você não quer sangue...? – Kiba perguntou.

- Não, sou um vampiro vegetariano. Ahahahahah!

O garoto chutou Shino por trás e o derrubou. Ele foi pisoteado por várias vezes por Kiba e Kakashi, que queriam descontar a raiva de terem sido acordados no meio da madrugada por algo tão besta.

Depois disso, o pobre vampiro brilhante foi literalmente chutado pra fora. Não poderia dormir em nenhum quarto, pois estava brilhante demais pra dormir no mesmo quarto que pessoas normais... Ou quase.

- Ô quatro-olhos – Sasuke disse para Kiba. – Apaga essa luz!

Kiba foi fechar a porta do alojamento e deu de cara com Akamaru... Que, de imediato, o abocanhou.

- Eu mereço... – a voz abafada de Kiba, dentro da boca de Akamaru, lamentou.

* * *

><p>Dia seguinte... Quer dizer, noite seguinte...<p>

O dia transcorrera sem maiores incidentes mais anormais do que o normal. Os internos já se recolhiam aos seus alojamentos, à exceção de Aburame Shino (Sakamoto Tatsuma) que, logo que o sol se punha, ele começava a brilhar. E ninguém o queria perto se não estivessem já devidamente aparatados com óculos escuros de proteção aos ultraviolentos raios ultravioleta que eram emitidos.

- Odeio este colégio interno. – resmungou Sasuke (Hijikata Toushirou).

- Se quiser, eu te mando pra fora daqui. – respondeu Naruto (Okita Sougo).

- Aponta... Essa... Bazuca... Pra... Outro... Lado... Naruto!

- Tá bom...

- Asuma, o que está tramando desta vez? Ainda não tirou a Kurenai da cabeça?

- Sasuke, eu estou destinado a ela, por isso não desistirei jamais de conquistá-la e provar o meu amor a ela! – Asuma (Kondo Isao) respondeu.

Sasuke simplesmente suspirou e se deitou para dormir. Não iria ficar acordado por mais tempo só pra ouvir mais asneiras.

Algumas horas depois, um grande barulho ecoou lá fora, fazendo todos os rapazes saírem do alojamento para ver o que ocorrera. Apenas viram duas silhuetas brilhantes em meio à escuridão noturna e uma delas acabara de socar a outra.

Kurenai acabava de socar Shino e mandá-lo contra uma parede.

- ISSO É POR VOCÊ INVADIR O ALOJAMENTO E ME TRANSFORMAR NUMA ABERRAÇÃO BRILHANTE!

Asuma, ao ver tal cena, deixou-se cair de joelhos, expressando toda a sua desolação da forma mais dramática possível.

- OH, VIDA CRUEL...! POR QUE DEIXAR ELA SE TORNAR UM VAMPIRO? POR QUÊ?

_Facepalm_ coletivo. Kiba, Naruto e Sasuke levaram a mão ao rosto em perfeita sincronia, enquanto escutavam o lamento melodramático à moda mexicana de Asuma.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO, HEIN? – Kurenai berrou. – VOCÊS QUEREM LEVAR SOPAPOS TAMBÉM, É?

- Kurenaizinha! – Asuma correu para abraçá-la. – Eu não vou te deixar só! Por favor, me vampiriza também, para sermos vampiros juntos até a eternidade...!

Kurenai simplesmente deu um belo soco em Asuma, que, antes de se colidir com outra parede por conta do impacto da pancada, perdera um dente. Em seguida, saiu pisando duro, deixando os outros três apenas observando.

- Depois dessa, eu vou é dormir. – resmungou Sasuke, que deu as costas e entrou no alojamento. – Já tô de saco cheio de tudo isso.

- Se quiser, eu te mando pra fora daqui. – Naruto disse, apontando a bazuca para o moreno.

- ABAIXA ESSA MALDITA BAZUCA, NARUTO!

E, por fim, todos entraram, deixando Asuma jogado ali, onde passou a noite toda desmaiado.


End file.
